


Just This Once

by midnightgame96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgame96/pseuds/midnightgame96
Summary: this is so shit i don't even know how people act in these situationsi was just angry and sad i had to do something
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 14





	Just This Once

You feel warm tears bouncing off you face as you roughly thrust up into him. You could only hear skin slapping and John's moans as he scratched your back, definitely leaving scars as you keep pounding into him. Don't repress, but express anger and frustration all into one activity, like address the issue, take a walk, breathing techniques, but you tried all of that shit and it didn't work. You were, sad, angry and starting to get horny all at the same time until you remembered someone important, John. He'd help you, he always has, but after the phone call you remembered one stupid little detail.  
John has a boyfriend.  
But his boyfriend out for a family trip so what's the worst that can happen.

You came over to his place all dishevelled, bloody scarred hands from punching everything in your room, hair a mess because you couldn't bother brushing it at least once that week and your clothes had sweat stains and food stains. But still, John welcomed you into his place with open arms and a whole smile, it was only until you two went up to his room and you started to undress is when he remembered what you asked for.

"John,"  
"Dave! I haven't heard from you in weeks! What happened-"  
"Can i come over?"  
"Of course! You haven't been talking to anyone for weeks! We've all been worrying about you-"  
"I need to fuck you."  
"Wha, what do you mean? I have Karkat, Dave, you've gotta be kidding me." He laughed.  
"Please John, just this once." You begged. He went quiet for a few seconds.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"You can't be."  
You were both quiet for a while until a  
"Fine." came from the other end and he hung up.

His legs kicked up or twitched every now and then as you thrusted into him in the right spot,  
"Dave, god." He'd moan as his back arched and his nails dug deeper into your back as his legs would squish your hips more and more.  
Your hands gripped him tightly all over his body, red marks forming all over him, most of which would probably turn into bruises the next morning. His hips were abused by your tight grip as you relentlessly pounded into him, biting his neck and his chest and his thighs as he gasped in pain as you squished the flesh between your teeth like a wolf on its prey.  
He cried out in surprise as you finished inside him, riding out your orgasm as he gripped your arms and as his legs tightened around to such an extent that they started to hurt. At some point his legs slumped off of you as they mildly shook. His breathing was heavy as your tears fell onto his face.

You nuzzled his neck, your stubble scratching his neck and chin as you kissed the bites you gave him. He just stroked your hair as you cried and held onto him tight, shaking in his arms.

At some point you must've fallen asleep because you woke up to see a clock saying that it was midnight, to a blanket over both of your naked bodies and John with the headphones you got him on his head.  
"Hey." He whispered coarsely. His eyes were watery and his voice was cracking. You got up and hugged him as he cried into your shoulder. He just cheated on his boyfriend. He cried and hit you but mostly cried for being so un loyal to his boyfriend.  
He knew Karkat would never do this to him. How would he tell Karkat? Would he have to hide these forever? Why did you have to fuck him? Why did he agree to this? Why was he so stupid? All of these questions came out of his mouth as he kept crying and crying for so long it was nearly two am.

Once he finally calmed down you asked him. "Hey, When's Karkat coming back?"  
"What's the time?." He croaked out.  
"Two am."  
"Today."  
"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so shit i don't even know how people act in these situations  
> i was just angry and sad i had to do something


End file.
